


It's Just A Cold

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: “Just what? Is Tien okay?”“Mostly.” Chiaotzu answered quietly.Tien has the flu, which is a very rare occurrence- lucky for him that he has a good friend in Yamcha.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamtien - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this back in november and then totally forgot about it- But now I'm back on track. This will be a multi-chapter affair, probably 4 or 5. My goal is to get the rest up pretty quickly, so keep an eye out!

“Want a sandwich, Puar?” Yamcha looked over his shoulder at his oldest friend, raising his brows. 

“No thanks, Yamcha.” Puar squeaked from their perch on top of the old threadbare couch. 

His day had been wholly uneventful so far, the overcast winter sky keeping him in bed a bit longer than usual. Whistling a low tune to himself, he surveyed what he had left in the fridge, which wasn’t much- Before he could finish his inspection a loud ringing gave him a start, turning on his heel toward the sound he realized it was his old landline, still hanging in the same spot it had occupied since he’d moved into this apartment. 

He hardly ever got calls on that phone, mostly because almost nobody had the number. Reaching for the corded yellow phone, he lifted it to his ear- “Yo?” Some rustling and static was eventually eclipsed by a high familiar voice, “Uh, Yamcha? it’s Chiaotzu.” Yamcha could Immediately tell that Chiaotzu didn’t sound quite right, a layer of anxiety coating his voice. “Are you alright?” He questioned, squaring his shoulders. 

“I’m fine. It’s just...” He trailed off. 

“Just what? Is Tien okay?” 

“Mostly.” Chiaotzu answered quietly.

“Mostly? What’s that mean?” A tiny bit of anxiety was building in his own voice now.

“It’s just… I don’t think Tien would be very happy if he knew I was making this call but I’m worried about him and you’re the only person I could think of to call.”

“What’s happened? Has he been hurt?” He couldn’t really make heads or tails of what Chiaotzu was getting at.

“Not hurt- but he came down with a fever last night after working the farm all day in the snow. He says it’s just a cold but he’s been groggy all day and I’ve never seen him sick like this before. I don’t really know what to do…” 

Not even needing to think about it, Yamcha was already answering Chiaotzu's unasked question. “I’m on my way.” Yamcha could see Puar was watching him with raised brows, obviously wondering what was going on.

“Really?” Chiaoztu's voice was filled with relief.

“Of course. Is there anything you want me to pick up?” He was already making a mental list of things to take with him.

“Some medicine, maybe?” Chiaotzu sounded unsure.

“Alright, I can do that. I’ll be there in a couple of hours.”

  
  


“Wow, it sure is beautiful this time of year.” Puar’s high voice spoke from the passenger seat, admiring the sight of the snow capped mountains surrounding Tien’s farm, blue and white peaks against the slate grey sky. The way the clouds were gathering ominously across the horizon, Yamcha felt glad they were finally landing. He wouldn’t want to fly through that. Cautiously he set the plane down onto the clearing just outside of the farm house. Puar collected some of the grocery bags into their little hands and Yamcha gathered the rest of them up. Stepping off the plane they were met by Chiaotzu’s tiny floating figure, a look of relief and joy lighting up his features. “Yamcha! Puar!” His little body came over, catching Yamcha in an awkward hug.

“Hey, bud.” Yamcha did his best to return the hug without losing any groceries.

“Let me help.” Chiaotzu took a few bags off his hands and led the way back into the old farm house, toward the kitchen. Puar following close behind. The small kitchen looked the same as ever- old, worn and comfortable. Setting their bags down onto the dining table, Yamcha got to work putting everything away. “You sure bought a lot!” Chiaotzu said, observing all of the things he was unpacking.

“Yeah, I wasn’t too sure how long you’d need me and I didn’t want to eat you out of house and home.” 

“Yamcha’s always so thoughtful!” Puar said proudly to Chiaotzu.

“Psht, cmon Puar, don’t embarrass me.” He laughed.

“No, I really appreciate it.” Chiaotzu said with conviction, patting Yamcha’s shoulder "Especially on such short notice."

Rubbing the back of his head Yamcha gave a bashful smile to his little friend. “Anyway, I got cold and flu tablets, some ibuprofen and a couple other little remedies, I wasn’t sure what he’d need...”

“You shouldn’t have.” A raspier than usual voice cut from the doorway. Tien leant against the doorframe, a knitted cardigan over the top of an old shirt and a pair sweats replaced his usual outfit. Yamcha couldn't help but to notice that the sweats were the same ones he had accidentally left behind the last time he'd visited the farm. He didn't mind, though- Tien hardly had any casual clothes and they actually quite suited him- Even if they were a little short at the ankles. Tien's voice pulled his attention back to the situation at hand “Chiaotzu, I told you not to fuss, I’m perfectly fine.” Tien gave his companion a scolding look, clearly not impressed with the idea of Yamcha playing nurse-maid. Well, if his red nose and the pallor of his skin were anything to go by he would just have to deal with it.

“But Tien-” Chiaotzu was clearly about to argue but Yamcha cut him off.

“Hey, it’s no biggie. Puar and I were thinking of coming up for a visit anyway, isn’t that right Puar?” Yamcha’s voice was casual but his eyes were telling Puar to play along.

“Absolutely! We always love to visit the farm.” Puar squeaked, voice coated in innocence. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Tien rolled his three eyes, walking further into the kitchen toward the stove.

Yamcha held his hands out, halting Tien mid-step. “What are you doing?” 

“Making some tea?” Tien croaked out.

“I’ll do that.”

“I am capable of making a pot of Tea, you know.” Tien frowned, sniffling.

“I know, but I’m not asking. You just sit your ass down” He moved forward, taking hold of Tien’s shoulders to push him toward the table. “Sit.” Tien did as he was told, though he didn’t look happy about it.

Setting the kettle to boil, Yamcha busied himself with setting up the tea pot, choosing a soothing ginseng and getting the little tea cups from the cabinet. He knew this kitchen like the back of his hand at this point, Tien never changed anything around- which was sorta comforting in it’s own way. No matter what crazy stuff was going on he could always rely on how sturdy Tien was... Looking to Puar and Chiaotzu he lifted up a can of Hot chocolate, “Do you guys want tea, or do you want hot cocoa?” He knew they both loved a hot cocoa, and the weather outside definitely suited it.

High voices chiming in unison sung out “Cocoa! Cocoa, please Yamcha.” He couldn’t help laughing to himself at how predictable they were as he spooned the chocolate powder into their mugs. With the kettle boiled he set to work on the drinks, filling up the tea pot and then the mugs, with a splash of milk and few finishing touches he took them to chiaotzu and puar, complete with mini marshmallows floating on top. 

“Ooh, yummy!” Puar called out, gladly accepting their mug. Chiaoztu did just the same, smiling up to Yamcha. 

“Be careful you don’t burn your mouths, it's hot.”

A hoarse chuckle came from Tien.

“What?” he raised a brow at the bald man.

“You sound like such a mum.”

Yamcha waved a hand, bringing the teapot over to the table. “Yeah, Ha Ha.” 

He filled Tien’s cup and then his own, gingerly setting the worn teapot aside as he reached for the cold and flu tablets in his bag- “Take two of these daytime tablets and if your throat hurts I’ve got some eucalyptus and honey cough drops as well.”

Tien smirked, _okay so maybe he did sound like a mum_ \- but otherwise quietly took the tablets with his tea, no questions asked... Which was surprising. He expected more resistance since Tien was usually all about mind over matter.

“Chiaotzu said you had a fever?” Yamcha took a small sip of his tea.

“Chiaotzu should have minded his own business.” Tien replied curtly.

“He just loves you, can’t blame him for worrying.” Yamcha defended, setting his cup down.

Tien’s face softened at that, relenting- “It was just a bit of a temperature, nothing serious.”

“Hoh, you were sweating so much I had to change the sheets, and you were out of it!” Chiaotzu accused.

The red spreading across Tien’s cheeks matched the tip of his nose. “It’s just a cold.” he sniffled.

“Sounds like the flu to me.” Yamcha stood from his seat, reaching his hand out to lay it across Tien’s forehead. “You still feel a little warm.” He was suddenly glad for the flu shot he’d gotten. Hopefully it would see him through.

“I’m fin-” Tien’s answer was interrupted by a coughing fit, even with his mouth covered he could hear how nasty Tien’s cough was. Reaching to rub Tien’s back Yamcha couldn’t help but to think how in all the years he had known Tien he couldn’t remember a single time he had ever seen him sick- He wondered if the constant training, the farm, the dojo- if it all might finally be getting to him. “Alright you, back to bed.” He meant to use his most authoritative voice, but it came out gentle. 

Tien grumbled something but didn’t argue, taking a final sip of tea to soothe his throat. A hand still placed on Tien’s back Yamcha led him back toward his bedroom down the hall. Opening Tien’s bedroom door, Yamcha couldn’t help but to notice that it was ever so slightly messier than usual. Typically Tien kept a tight ship, but it was obvious Chiaotzu must have been fussing around, random things strewn about the room. He straightened up the blanket, lifting the corner for Tien- “You’re not seriously trying to tuck me in?” Even with Tien's voice sounding the way it did, the exasperation still managed to cut through.

Yamcha couldn’t help the shit stirring grin that came to his lips, “Bedtime, young man.” He fluffed Tien’s pillow with his spare hand.

“I’m older than you.” Tien grumbled.

“Oh, how could I forget. And when it's almost your birthday too.” He teased “You’re such a capricorn.” 

Tien rolled his eyes, throwing his cardigan on the end of the bed. "I don't know what that means."

"I know." Yamcha still held the blanket up - “Well come on then, unless you want more horoscope talk?” Tien finally did as he was told, climbing under the covers with a grumble.

“You try to get some rest and I’ll check on you again in a couple hours.” Tien only closed his eyes and nodded his head lightly. With one final look behind him, Yamcha quietly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Ball character's would use Celsius.  
> lol  
> song: "Our Love is Here to Stay" by Billie Holiday.

Yamcha always found cooking to be a soothing activity, something that helped to calm himself down after a long day. The fact there was a tasty meal at the end of it was just an added perk. Surveying his handiwork of precisely sliced vegetables, herbs and 2 deconstructed chickens, Yamcha nodded to himself. Chicken soup was a bit cliche but he knew Tien probably wouldn’t have much of an appetite and soup would be easier on the stomach. Grabbing the big pot out from under the basin, he filled it with water, adding his ingredients and a little pinch of this or that he found in Chiaotzu’s cupboard. 

With everything boiling away on the stove he went to check in on Puar and Chiaotzu who were sitting by the fireplace in the little front room, sprawled out on an old blanket playing a board game that he didn’t even vaguely understand the rules of. Still, he warmed his hands by the fire and watched them for a few minutes, laughing at how they bickered with each other. They were so intent on the game they hardly paid him any mind at all. With the grey sky outside becoming darker by the minute he figured it was about time he should check on Tien, just to make sure he was still sleeping soundly. Wandering up the creaky old hallway he reached for the light switch, peaking his head into Tien’s bedroom. As soon as his eyes landed on Tien he could tell that he was no longer sleeping comfortably. The light from the hall showed that his features were scrunched, his body held in a tight ball, shivering. “Tien?” He asked quietly as he entered the room, but there was no reply. Reaching his hand out to Tien’s forehead it was met with clammy hot skin. _Not good._ “Just wait a minute, I’m going to get my thermometer.” Quickly making his way back to the kitchen, Yamcha grabbed the small bathroom bag from his rucksack, Chiaotzu suddenly appearing beside him “His fevers back.” It was a statement, more than a question. 

“I’m just going to check his temperature, you watch the soup for me?” Chiaotzu didn’t look sure, but nodded his head anyway. Yamcha mustered the best smile he could, “Hey, Puar, can you give Chiaotzu a hand in here?” Puar appeared almost immediately, going over to float by Chiaotzu. “Thanks.” he gave Puar a little wink. Though Chiaoztu was a seemingly ageless boy, Yamcha knew for a fact that he could get sick and didn’t want to risk both Tien and Chiaotzu being unwell. Especially since he knew Tien would insist on helping if Chiaotzu was ill.

Walking back to Tien’s room, he turned the harsh overhead lights of the bedroom on. He could see Tien squeeze his eyes shut further and made a note in his mind to buy Tien a lamp- _the man must have never heard of mood lighting._ But for now his only choice was the dark or this. Sitting down beside Tien, he placed a hand on his bicep, giving it a squeeze. “Tien, can you open your mouth for me?” Tien just grunted, squeezing his eyes tighter. “I need to check your temperature.” Finally an eye cracked open and Tien gave him a weak glare. “Come on, man. For me?” Tien’s glare stayed fixed though he did begrudgingly open his mouth. Placing the thermometer under his tongue, Yamcha just waited for the telltale beep. 

The small screen flashed at him **39c**. “Shit.” 

“What.” Tien croaked. 

“Your temperature is way too high, you gotta lose this blanket man.” Gently peeling the blanket away from Tien’s body, Yamcha could see that he had sweated through his shirt, the material clinging to his pale skin. Tien shivered and hugged himself closer. “I know you feel cold but we need to get your temperature down- I’m going to run you a bath. And we have to keep your fluids up.”

Getting up from the bed Yamcha grabbed an empty cup from the night stand and made his way into Tien’s small bathroom across the hall. Pale green tiles lined the floor and an old ceramic bathtub sat against the back wall, a small basin sat to the left of the bath. He turned the tap on, running his hand underneath the water to make sure it was lukewarm. Yamcha didn’t want to stick Tien in freezing water, especially not in this weather, but he knew this was the fastest way to get Tien’s temperature down, it was something he’d learnt from Blue Launch a long time ago. Leaving the bath, he filled up the cup and made his way back to Tien’s bedside. He’d never seen Tien look so sickly, which was quite something since he had literally seen the man near death more than once, he gently reached out to rub Tien’s arm “Have a drink.” Tien finally sat up, bleary eyed and Yamcha handed him the glass. Tien took a sip, and apparently he was very thirsty- he quickly chugged the whole glass, water dripping down the sides of his mouth- on instinct Yamcha reached his hand to wipe the water from Tien’s chin, who was still watching him sleepily “C’mon Tien, I’ve got your bath going.” Still not speaking, Tien let him lead the way into the small bathroom. 

Yamcha crouched down and turned the tap off, double checking that the water temperature was alright. Turning back toward Tien, he watched as he pulled his sweaty shirt off. Tien was still fit as ever, with a broad chest and strong arms… Not wanting to be intrusive Yamcha turned his eyes away, studying the pale green tiles on the floor until Tien had climbed into the bath. Once the coast was clear he turned his head back to Tien, Yamcha noted that where his face had been pallid before, it was now flushed- a sheen of clammy sweat across his forehead and chest, his three eyes were closed again. Even with the decent sized bathtub the water only reached to just below Tien’s pecks, the top of his chest and shoulders totally free of the water. Tien was always so strong and steady, seeing him unwell just didn’t feel right. Though if he was being honest, some small part of Yamcha didn’t exactly mind getting the opportunity to help take care of Tien for once… Reaching for an old washcloth that was laying across the basin, Yamcha snagged it, dunking it into the bath. Ringing the excess water out he gently brought the cloth up to Tien’s face, tentatively wiping away the sweat that had gathered there. Over the years he had tended to Tien’s wounds countless times, after battles or when they had sparred too hard, but this was something different, he couldn’t help the very slight tremor in his hand. Dunking the cloth down into the water again, Tien’s eyes finally cracked open a little, but he made no move to stop Yamcha’s hand. 

Bringing the cloth back up he slowly made his way across Tien’s neck, then down his chest, rinsing away the clamminess. Tien watched him in silence, his heavy gaze resting on Yamcha's face, it was making Yamcha feel a little flustered. Diverting his eyes back down to Tien’s chest, he realized that that wasn’t much better than meeting his eyes, it just reminded him of all the times he had thought about running his hands across Tien’s chest, though not under circumstances like this... he tried his best to stamp those memories down but it was too late, Yamcha could feel heat prickling in his cheeks and hoped desperately that his blush wasn’t too noticeable. “I’d offer to wash your hair, but, well…” Yamcha joked, hoping to distract himself away from those old thoughts. Tien gave him a small smile before closing his eyes again. Letting a small sigh escape his lungs, Yamcha Laid the washcloth aside. He used the side of the bath to help himself up, his leg throbbing from leaning on the cold tiles. “I’ll come back and check your temperature in a few minutes.” Tien gave a tiny nod but was otherwise perfectly still. 

Chiaotzu was sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly ahead. He only turned to look toward Yamcha once he had cleared his throat- “How is he...” Yamcha knew full well that Chiaotzu probably had a better idea of how Tien was doing than he did himself, but answered nonetheless- “His temperature was pretty high but I got him in a cool bath, he should be fine.” He patted Chiaotzu’s little head before making his way over to the stove to check on his soup. He’d been so busy all day he’d never stopped to eat anything. Grabbing a spoon he had a taste of the broth and nodded to himself, another 20 minutes and it'd be passable. Turning back to look at Chiaotzu and Puar, he noticed how quiet the house was. Reaching for the old radio Tien kept on the window sill he started flicking through channels trying to find something for everyone to listen too, eventually he settled on some cheesy old love song, _“It’s very clear our love is here to stay, not for a year but forever and a day_ ” the voice of a woman crooned, Yamcha couldn’t help but to tap along. “You guys want to help me cut up some bread rolls and butter them?” Chiaotzu and Puar nodded in perfect sync with each other. The next few minutes went by quickly, Yamcha’s little chefs apprentices doing a perfect job of the small tasks he appointed them. Deciding he should go check Tien again, he pointed to the soup “You guys keep watching this for me?” he asked as the final notes of the song wrung out.

“You realize you don’t even need to ask, right? I cook all the time.” Chiaotzu replied sarcastically.

“Smart ass.” Yamcha whipped a dish towel at Chiaotzu, who stealthy avoided it, poking his tongue out at Yamcha all the while. “I will get you- later.” Yamcha pointed at Chiaotzu, feigning a deadly serious expression. Puar and Chiaotzu both giggled as he left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamcha couldn’t help smiling at how perfectly Tien’s room suited him. It was fairly small and very simple, but that was all Tien needed. He had solid wood bedside tables, a matching chest of drawers and a simple tan and white blanket adorned with a pattern of lotus flowers, something that wouldn’t look out of place in any little old ladies home- The room was warm in just the same way Tien was, Yamcha decided. Most people probably wouldn’t think of Tien that way, Yamcha knew. But to him Tien was warm, in his own unique way. Pulling a drawer out he carefully dug through Tien’s clothes, he couldn't help laughing at how many he had, considering his near constant state of shirtlessness. Finally he pulled out a comfortable pair of pants and a plain cotton t shirt, carrying them across the hall to the bathroom, Tien turned to look at him when he cracked the door- 

“Hey.” Yamcha smiled. Tien still looked worse for wear but Yamcha decided he seemed a little more awake than he did before. “Ready to check your temperature again?” Yamcha set the clothes down on the counter next to the basin and reached for the thermometer. Tien nodded silently. “Alright, open wide.” the glare Tien gave him made Yamcha laugh- He must have been feeling a little more himself. “C’mon, then.” Tien begrudgingly opened his mouth so Yamcha could stick the thermometer under his tongue, he couldn’t help but to look away from Tien’s gaze while waiting for the beep to sound, the small screen finally flashing  **37c.** Yamcha nodded his head, giving himself a small smile- for once he had actually known the right thing to do. “You can get out now, if you want. I got some clothes for you.”

Yamcha had planned to leave the bathroom but before he could move Tien was already on his feet in the bath. His full naked frame taking up all of Yamcha’s view. He forgot how open and casual Tien could be with his body… Swallowing against the lump in his throat he quickly turned toward the basin, picking up the washcloth from before, running it over the ceramic as if he was cleaning it. A warm presence brushed against his shoulder, Yamcha turned his head only to find Tien’s eyes looking down at him, for a moment he froze, completely in shock at Tien’s proximity.  _ Was he going to… _ Just as Yamcha’s mind wandered to a dangerous place, Tien picked up the clothes and moved back to get changed. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath- Of course Tien wasn’t going to kiss him… I mean firstly he shouldn’t be kissing anyone, because he was sick. But beyond that, as far as Yamcha knew Tien had no interest in him... like that, anyway. He shook his head, trying to get rid of this intrusive idea. “I’ve made some soup, if you feel up to it…” Yamcha tried to get rid of the shake in his voice. 

“That sounds good.” Tien rasped out as he pulled the shirt over his head. Yamcha nodded stiffly before squeezing his way past Tien, out into the hallway.

Walking back into the kitchen with Tien close on his heels, Yamcha found Puar and Chiaotzu sitting together at the table, innocent smiles plastered across their faces- almost like they had interrupted something. He wanted to question them but decided he was probably better off not knowing. ‘You look a bit better, Tien” Puar squeaked from across the table. Tien sat down with a harumph and nodded his head “I feel better.” He finally said. “That’s good!” Puar smiled. 

“It’s because of my amazing nursing skills-” Yamcha threw over his shoulder, smirking.

“Remind me to tell everyone you’re Nurse Yamcha from now on.” Puar called.

“Nurse Yamcha, who gives sponges baths…” Chiaotzu interjected, Puar and him snickering together with wicked smiles.

Neither he or Tien said anything, which only seemed to make Puar and Chaiotzu giggle harder. Yamcha turned back toward his soup, hoping that his pink cheeks would escape everyone's attention. “Well, come on then. Dinner’s ready.”

  
  


“Thank you for dinner, Yamcha. It was very nice.” Tien’s voice was still raspy but he had eaten his meal happily, so Yamcha figured that must have counted for something. 

“I’m glad.” Yamcha stood from his seat and started collecting the dishes, taking them to the sink. “You’re not doing the dishes.” Tien croaked out.

“Huh?” Yamcha turned back toward Tien 

“You’re not doing them-” Tien cut him off, “They are.” Tien inclined his head to Chiaotzu and Puar, a small smirk on his face.“You cooked. They can clean.” Tien seemed a little more himself with every passing minute.

“Fair enough” Chiaotzu threw his hands up, floating over to the kitchen sink, Puar trailing behind him.

“And I think I’ll call it a night. Somehow, I’m still tired.” Tien stood up from his seat “Thank you, again.” He bowed his head to Yamcha who could only hold his hands up in protest. 

“No need to thank me, I mean what are friends for, right?” He wished his voice didn’t sound so flustered.

“Right…” Tien answered awkwardly, turning his face away from Yamcha. “Goodnight.” Was all he said before disappearing up the hallway. 

Being the last one at the table Yamcha took the opportunity to finish up the final bread roll, tapping his finger along to the radio that was still playing on the window sill. He always felt so at home in this little old house, which was funny since he never felt particularly at home anywhere, at least outside of the desert where he’d spent his childhood, though it too had long ago stopped feeling like home. The little wooden table, the cracks in the wall, the crackling fireplace- it was comforting. He loved his dinky little apartment, with it’s balcony that could only be reached by climbing through the window and the funny layout. He felt incredibly proud that he had a place of his own, a place that he had worked for, but it always felt sort of empty, even with Puar there to keep him company. The farm on the other hand had a general warmth to it, even when he was alone while Tien and Chiaotzu were at the dojo, he always knew they’d be back later. It was just nice, having something that felt almost like a little family of his own. He had always assumed he would have a family of his own by now, a wife and a couple of kids but life hadn't turned out that way. He supposed he should have felt sadder about that, but with a belly full of food and people he loved nearby, he couldn't quite bring himself to feel anything other than mostly content with the lot he'd been given in life-  “Did Tien have his medicine?” Puar’s voice broke him out of his reverie, the little cat was looking at Yamcha questioningly while drying one of the bowls Chiaotzu had washed. 

The cold and flu tablets were still sitting out on the bench, “No, I don’t think so.” grabbing the packet and he popped two of the blue night time capsules into the palm of his hand and he filled a glass of water up, “I’ll take them to him.”

“Mhmm” Was all Chiaotzu said, intently washing the dishes.

“Tien?” Yamcha cracked open the heavy timber door, popping his head in.

“Yes?” Tien was laying down, the blanket pulled up to his chin.

“I got you a glass of water and your night tablets, if you want them.”

“Alright.” Tien sat up, reaching his hand out expectantly. Yamcha walked into the room and passed Tien the glass, “Here.” he tried to drop the tablets into Tien’s palm but they had glued to the palm of his hand. "Oh, whoops." Pulling the tablets free, he gave Tien his best apologetic smile. Tien accepted them but his nose was scrunched up, clearly a little disgusted. “Thank you, Yamcha.” He threw the tablets back and washed them down, handing the glass back to Yamcha who set it on the nightstand. 

“I haven’t had a chance to ask how you’ve been.” Tien laid back against his pillow, looking up at Yamcha.

“Hmm? I’ve been the same as always.” Yamcha scratched his head.

“The last time you were here you we’re telling me about that little league team you were coaching? How’s that going?” Tien tucked an arm behind his head, helping to prop himself up a bit.  


Yamcha was a little touched that Tien remembered the little league team he’d taken on, “Well we’re off season now, but the kids were so great. I really loved coaching them…”  A pain shot through his calf when he put weight back onto his leg, he reached down to rub it ”ow.”

“That still bothers you?” Tien sat up a bit, his face was serious. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it” Yamcha waved a hand at him. Tien was sick enough without having to worry about something that happened 20 years ago. "It's just the cold making it flare up."  


“Sit down.” Patting the empty spot next to him, Tien looked at Yamcha “Finish telling me about your team, and put your legs up.”

“Alright...” Yamcha sat down on the open space next to Tien, leaning his head against the bed frame and stretched his legs out. “Well, honestly they are amazing. Like, maybe they aren’t the most naturally gifted but they all work so hard and they really listen to my advice. Plus they're so funny...” 

He didn't know how long he and Tien stayed like that, laying back in the bed, just talking about nothing much in particular as the hallway light gently filtered into the room. It was only when Tien stopped replying that Yamcha realized he had drifted off to sleep. Tien’s face looked so peaceful, slack with sleep, an arm still tucked behind his head. Yamcha smiled to himself as he pulled the blanket up over Tien’s shoulder. 

"Goodnight, Tien."  



	4. Chapter 4

Yamcha looked out over the horizon, the sky was still a pale grey, so overcast that it was somehow almost brighter than a sunny day with no clouds. Even having borrowed Tien’s big winter coat, the chill of the mountain air still managed to infiltrate all of Yamcha’s being, making his joints creak and his nose turn red from the icy air. He’d been at the farm for four days now, helping to get Tien back on his feet. He’d taken over farm duties, not wanting Puar and Chiaotzu outside in this awful weather, even though they both seemed to handle the cold much better than he did. Even after all these decades he still couldn’t shake off being a desert dweller. Give him a burning, dry heat and he was happy. But frost and snow he wasn’t so sure about. 

Of course there were nice things about the cold, like snuggling up in front of the fireplace and having a hot cocoa while Chiaotzu and Puar played some game or other, but once the fire had waned and the cocoa was gone, the magic fizzled a bit. Still, he wouldn’t complain- afterall, Tien did this stuff everyday. The fact he had actually allowed Yamcha to lend a hand at all was almost a miracle in and of itself. Yamcha kept waiting for Tien to finally put his foot down and insist on getting back to work, but instead he’d found Tien to be remarkably pliable. Sure he still acted like accepting help was akin to Yamcha pulling his teeth but the fact he even let Yamcha go outside to do all the work while he kept Puar and Chiaotzu company was really something. Though he couldn’t help snickering to himself every time he caught Tien watching him from one of the farmhouses windows, an impassive expression on his face. 

Finishing with the firewood he had chopped, Yamcha carried the excess into the small barn, being careful to put it in a dry place. With that job done he dusted his hands off- looking back out to the sky he supposed it was probably about four pm, the last hurrah before the sky would rapidly darken to a night so deep he could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. Winter’s in the mountains were many things, but no one could ever call them kind. And a day of hard work in the snow was not exactly friendly to his old injury, either. He decided to take advantage of being out of sight, taking a moment to do some of the stretches his baseball physical therapist had taught him. They wouldn’t fix his pain by any means, but it did help to straighten his gait out. Even though he had explained to Tien five hundred times that he truly had no hard feelings about the leg, Tien still seemed a little more sullen anytime he noticed a limp in Yamcha’s step- the v between his brows deepening until Yamcha was sure it would never leave his face again. So Yamcha did his best not to show that it still bothered him while Tien was around.

With his leg feeling a bit better and his limp less noticeable, he finally made his way back toward the old farm house. The short steps up to the back door creaking under his feet, he threw the door open- The warmth that hit him was so immediate and wonderful he let out a deep sigh. Shutting the cold behind him, Yamcha leant back against the door wrapping his arms around his middle, relishing in the warmth. 

There was a delicious smell of freshly baked bread coming from the kitchen too, he supposed that was Chiaotzu’s doing. If Tien or Puar had baked something he’d most likely have been met with the smell of burning- Unless he had died and gone to heaven… but heaven had never smelt this nice.

“Enjoying yourself?” A deep voice asked from right beside him, making him jump- 

“Woah. I wasn’t trying to startle you.” Tien was looking at him with slight amusement. The colour was finally back in his face and the rasp in his throat was almost imperceptible. 

“Sorry.” Yamcha tried to ignore how silly he felt. It wasn’t exactly becoming of a martial artist to be so unaware of his surroundings… But he had been out in the chilly air all day, and Tien’s home had a way of making him feel safe.  
“I was just enjoying the warmth.” He smiled a little sheepishly at Tien, feeling more like a kid than a forty something year old man. Tien was watching his face intently, brows pulled together almost as if he wasn’t exactly sure what to make of Yamcha- like he was some wild animal he was studying. “Let me take your coat.” Tien finally spoke, before Yamcha could say anything Tien had already started reaching to undo the many buttons that fastened the jacket together. Yamcha found himself simply standing still, hands laying limp at his sides. He was probably lucky that his face was already red from the cold, otherwise it would have given him away. Tien gently unbuttoning his coat was oddly sweet, almost intimate, and he really wasn’t sure what to do- So maybe just doing nothing was in order. Tien’s big fingers weren’t exactly at their best trying to stealthily unfasten the buttons but he just allowed Tien to awkwardly work at them, a look of consternation on his face. 

“There you go.” Tien freed the final button. Yamcha shook himself out of the jacket, into Tien’s waiting hands- “I’ll go hang this in front of the fire.” As swiftly as Tien had appeared, he was gone again leaving Yamcha to trudge over into the kitchen, slicing a piece of the fresh bread Chaiotzu had baked. He stared out the kitchen window into the snowy abyss, absently biting into the bread, wondering at why Tien had done that. He supposed Tien might have only helped him out of the jacket to be polite, but that didn’t really make sense considering he had never done that before. Shaking his head Yamcha strolled toward the fridge, deciding the intricacies of Tiens mind were not a mystery he’d be solving anytime soon. A much simpler mystery was working out what he should make for dinner.

* * *

“Alright, that salmon should be done defrosting.” Yamcha tried to hide the wince he made standing up from the low table in the living room- “You’re just leaving because you were losing.” Chiaotzu pouted. The round of poker they had roped Yamcha into playing had somehow ended up with him 800 zenni out of pocket and he was pretty sure Chiaotzu was cheating, not that he’d say that. “No, I just need to start dinner.”

“I’m sure~” Chiaotzu smirked, turning back toward Puar- “Another round?”

“Okay, but I don’t have any more money.” The small cat squeaked, moving to sit across from Chiaotzu, who appeared to be on a high from winning, usually he would offer to help Yamcha make dinner but not today apparently.

“I’ll give you a hand.” Tien spoke, getting up from his spot.

“You don't have to, I’m really fine-” Yamcha’s protests were cut off by Tien waving a hand in his direction. 

“I’m better now, the least I can do is help. Don’t worry, I won’t get in the way.” Yamcha ducked his head, trying to hide his smile so Tien didn’t realize that that was exactly what Yamcha had been worried about- Truly in his life he had never met anyone as hopeless with cooking as Tien was, it was almost beyond a joke. Yamcha wouldn’t put it past Tien being capable of lighting rice on fire while it was boiling.

“Okay, but if you’re gonna help me, you gotta wear the apron.” Yamcha grabbed a pale blue frilly apron from out of the narrow closet that sat just outside Tien’s petite kitchen.. It was something Panchy had given him years ago, at some point it had migrated up to the farm and never left, finding a home hanging in the broom closet. Yamcha turned back toward Tien with a devilish grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't have a fetish for guys in frilly aprons, they just keep featuring in my stories for some reason-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitch talkin about frilly aprons again, smh.

Yamcha had never seen such a glower ever in his life, the only person who could ever come close to out bitchfacing Tien was Piccolo but Yamcha felt like even Piccolo wouldn’t be able to beat the look Tien was currently giving him “I look ridiculous.” Tien was standing in the small kitchen in his frilly blue apron, his arms held out at awkward angles. The apron itself looked comically small, barely touching the top of his thighs, the ribbon was too small for it to even be tied in a proper bow at his back, much to Yamcha’s dismay. 

“I think it suits you.” Yamcha smiled, swanning past Tien. “And you said you wanted to help.”

“Yes, I said I wanted to help you cook. I don’t see how wearing _this_ is helping.” Tien’s tone was clipped, though Yamcha was convinced if he really didn’t want to wear the apron he wouldn’t have.

“It’s helping by boosting my morale. I was tired before but now I feel revitalized.” Yamcha plastered the sweetest smile he could muster on his face, half expecting Tien to punt him through the window. If he was being honest Tien offering to help really had put some extra pep in his step. 

“Well, as long as you're happy.” The thick layer of sarcasm coating Tien’s voice made Yamcha snicker. He always had a soft spot for when a little of Tien’s sarcastic side came out.

“I am happy.” They might have been bantering but Yamcha truly meant it. “Anyway, first things first- I want you to peel those potatoes.” Yamcha pointed Tien towards the bag of potatoes and handed him a paring knife. “Got that?”

“Okay. Yes. I can do that.” Tien nodded, seemingly more to himself than Yamcha. As much as he wanted to monitor Tien, Yamcha didn’t actually want to mortally offend the man so instead he got to work chopping the garlic and onions needed for the sauce while Tien quietly peeled the potatoes at the table behind him- quietly up until the point he heard an aggrieved mumble.

“What’s up- oh.” Tien was looking down at his finger disdainfully, a red streak bright against his fair skin, “You cut yourself?” Tien turned his face to Yamcha, his expression clearly expressing an unsaid ‘Obviously.’ 

“It’s alright we’ve all been there.” Yamcha smiled as he reached for the dinky old first aid kit that sat on the low shelf just inside the pantry, part of him wanted to laugh but he was quite sure Tien actually would throw him through the window if he did- “Here.” Yamcha pulled the chair next to Tien out, sitting down with a sigh- “Let me.” Holding his hand out expectantly toward Tien, who sheepishly placed his hand in Yamcha’s palm- “Oh that’s not so bad-” Appraising the small cut on Tien’s finger Yamcha wiped the blood away with an antiseptic swab before wrapping it up tightly in a bandaid. “There you go.” He turned his gaze back toward Tien, who was watching him with the most earnest, almost mournful expression- stopping Yamcha in his tracks for a moment.

“Thank you, Yamcha.” Tien turned his palm over, gently squeezing Yamcha’s hand. “Everything you do for me, it doesn’t go unnoticed. I just want to make sure you know that.” Yamcha’s voice was caught in his throat for a moment as he stared wide eyed at Tien- “Ha, yeah well, yeah... of course.” He sputtered awkwardly, thrown off by this quiet moment of vulnerability Tien was showing him. Tien’s warm hand still clutching his own wasn’t exactly helping him think clear either. “I’m always here for you man.. Always.” He finally finished, squeezing Tien’s hand back. “Now, how about you help me with that salmon?”

* * *

“I can’t believe Tien helped you cook and it was actually edible-” Chiotzu’s high voice sung out from where he was laying in front of the fireplace, his belly sticking out almost comically full. The dinner had been better than Yamcha could have hoped, the fact Tien had quietly stayed at his side observing and helping whenever Yamcha had given him directions made the food taste all the better. The small smiles shared across the table at each other had probably helped too.

“You seem to have forgotten that I used to cook for you at Crane school when we first met.” Tien called to Chiaotzu from where he was sitting on the small couch in the living room, a cup of tea in his hands. 

“Ugh, how could I forget.” Chiaotzu fake gagged, bringing his hands to his throat as if he were choking. 

“Little bastard.” Tien muttered under his breath.

“Hey, be nice. He can’t help being terrible at cooking. He’s got three eyes, not three tongues- Well at least as far as I know-” Yamcha sung out from where he was ironing clothes, an expression of faux horror on his face.

Chiaotzu smirked, muttering something to Puar who laid beside him, both of them busting out in giggles. Once again Yamcha decided he was probably better off not knowing. “Anyway you, come and put your clothes away. I’ve ironed them.” He held Chiaotzu’s tiny outfit in his hand, waiting for the small boy to take them.

“Thank you, Yamcha.” Chiaotzu said sweetly as he levitated the clothes from Yamcha’s grip. “C’mon Puar, let’s play cards in my room.” 

“Okay. Thanks for dinner, Tien!” Puar grinned before disappearing with Chiaotzu down the hallway. 

“You’re welcome.” Tien spoke quietly to dead air, lifting his tea cup to his lips. 

“Hoh, no thanks for me? Ungrateful little bastard...” Yamcha joked, winking at Tien.

“Kids.” Tien shook his head in faux dismay. “Why don’t you come sit down, your tea is getting cold.” He finished more earnestly, inclining his head to the steadily cooling tea he had poured for Yamcha.

“Yeah, I will, I’m just going to finish-”

“You can finish that tomorrow- or better yet, those two-” Tien jutted his chin in Puar and Chiaotzu’s direction, “Can do it. You’ve been on your feet all day, I noticed you stretching your leg again.” Yamcha couldn’t help but to rub the back of his neck, feeling a little silly that he thought Tien wouldn’t notice that his leg had been bothering him.

“Yeah, okay.” Yamcha said a little bashfully, setting the iron aside. 

He couldn’t help but to let out a contented sigh as he sat down next to Tien. The room was quiet except for the fireplace crackling before them, casting a warm hue over the room. Absently Yamcha reached to rub his calf, the aches and pains from a day outside finally catching up with him- “You’re right, I did need to sit down.” He admitted to Tien, resting his head back against the couch. Tien silently nodded before setting his cup down on the low table in front of them.

“Put your leg up here.” Tien looked to Yamcha expectantly.

“Why?” Yamcha raised a brow in Tien’s direction.

“Just give it here, will you.” Tien gave him an exasperated look.

“...okay.” Yamcha said as he turned in his spot, kicking his legs out over Tien’s lap. He watched with interest from his new position leaning back against the arm of the couch as Tien gingerly moved the material of his pants further up Yamcha’s leg, revealing his old scar. Slowly Tien’s warm fingers started rubbing Yamcha’s aching calf, soft soothing motions against his sore flesh. Yamcha couldn’t help but to close his eyes, humming in contentment. “Thanks, Tien.”

“You don’t need to thank me-” Tien said gruffly moving his hand to rub Yamcha’s knee.

“I know, I know.” Yamcha smiled, laughing- “Neither of us need to thank each other. We’ve both been over this extensively.”

“We have.” Tien agreed. “Yamcha?”

“Mmm?” Yamcha cracked his eyes back open to look at Tien who was intently rubbing his leg.

“I know you’re probably going to head back home soon-” Tien’s hands stilled as he turned to look at Yamcha’s face. _Home._ He couldn’t help but to run that word over in his head. The apartment in West City was his residence but it was no more his home than Capsule Corp had been. He knew where his heart called home “Yeah?” He asked quietly.

“It’s just these past few days having you here, well it’s been nice.” Tien stopped again turning his eyes away from Yamcha.

“It has been nice.” Yamcha prompted, watching Tien closely.

“I’ve been thinking... if you and Puar wanted to stay here, you could- I mean long term.” He finished bashfully.

“Are you asking me and Puar to move in?” Yamcha questioned, he felt as though his heart was in his mouth- 

“If you two would like that.” Tien finished. 

Yamcha couldn’t contain the glee he felt, a beaming smile on his face “Are you kidding? I would love to, I love it here-” the final part of his sentence was left unspoken but for the first time in a long time he had hope that maybe one day soon he would be able to say it. “Are you sure, though?” he was mostly asking Tien out of respect, as far as he was concerned he was already moved in.

“I am very sure.” Tien pursed his lips- “Though we might have to share a room…” Tien trailed off.

“That’s fine by me, as long as you promise to give me leg rubs every day.” Yamcha winked again, causing Tien to blush a tiny bit. It really made no sense for a giant, bald triclops to be cute yet Yamcha didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone be as cute as Tien was when he blushed. Instinctively he sat up, stretching to plant a soft kiss against Tien’s cheek, pulling back he was met with Tien’s wide eyes looking at him “I’m still not completely well- you could get sick.”

Yamcha just laughed, reaching to peck his cheek again- “It’s just a cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe genuine love and affection
> 
> But really if you read this far I hope you enjoyed it and I would like to invite you to live with me on my mountain farm.


End file.
